


Seasons

by justabrain



Series: Inktober Prompts [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, could be any series but written for tng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabrain/pseuds/justabrain
Summary: Although the Enterprise doesn't have planetary seasons, she still has seasons of her own.





	Seasons

Summer on the Enterprise is alive. More programs of sunny beaches are run. The drinks in Ten Forward have more fruity origins. More greetings are exchanged in the corridors, more weddings planned, more kisses exchanged.

Fall on the Enterprise is peaceful. There are more long walks through simulated apple orchards and changing colors. Drinks and desserts warm, and the arboretum cools. Contentment is sitting quietly together and enjoying one another’s presence. 

Winter on the Enterprise is subdued. More nights are spent cuddling, curled up with hot chocolate and a book. Yet there is an excitement that crackles through the air, muted by the season, but there nonetheless, brought on by the expectation of Hanukkah and Diwali, Christmas and Kwanzaa, Batarael and so many others. Music is calmer, slower, but still there is a life that pulses beneath.

Spring on the Enterprise is fresh. Flowers in the Arboretum begin to bloom, and more couples and families visit and pause to simply enjoy life. More kitharas and harps are played, and the holodeck boasts more green, grassy fields and rolling mountainsides.

Summer on the Enterprise is alive.


End file.
